Perfeição
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Porque eu sempre quis que tudo na minha vida fosse perfeito.


Perfeição

Eu sempre tive medo de esquecer.

Esquecer a primeira escola, a primeira aula, a primeira amiga, tudo.

E eu sempre fui perfeccionista.

Sempre queria que tudo na minha vida fosse perfeito.

Os brinquedos perfeitos, os cadernos perfeitos, as notas perfeitas, roupas perfeitas, e sapatos perfeitos, até mesmo amigos perfeitos.

E quando eu cheguei a Hogwarts eu não mudei.

Continuei do mesmo jeito, não esquecia nada, nem da coisa mais banal, continuava com tudo ao meu redor perfeito, um amigo que tinha como destino ser herói, um outro amigo nada perfeito, mas o completava de uma tal forma que, juntos, se tornavam perfeitos e inesquecíveis pra mim. Meus melhores amigos.

Bem, mas eu cheguei num ponto bem critico, eles me faziam passar por tantas aventuras que eu já não conseguia lembrar de todos os detalhes, e me enchia de imperfeição saindo na calada da noite pelo castelo.

Alguém me sugeriu que eu escrevesse um diário.

E eu tentei. Mas eu percebi que, no exato momento que eu colocava um ponto final nas minhas palavras perfeitas do meu diário perfeito, eu esquecia o que escrevia, era como se meu cérebro excluísse aquela memória, ela já estava guardada pra sempre de algum modo. E eu fiquei com medo porque esquecer me apavora.

Fechei o diário e nunca mais o abri.

Fui me acostumando a ser um pouco menos detalhista e assim eu não esquecia das coisas e isso me acalmava. Nunca precisaria enfrentar o esquecer, eu pensava na minha inocente mente adolescente e isso me acalmava, eu era uma grifinória leal, inclusive leal ao medo, não o enfrentaria, alguns chamam isso de ser covarde. E eu concordo.

Então, no meu terceiro ano enfrentei um bicho papão, ele era um diário, um diário com toda minha vida escrita, eu esqueci o feitiço, esqueci as coisas que já aprendi, esqueci minha vida. Gritei. O professor me salvou. Mas eu continuava assustada.

Na verdade, eu estou assustada até hoje.

Então, no torneio Tri-bruxo, houve o Baile, eu tinha um par, e nós dançamos (quase) a noite toda, eu desejava com todas as minhas forças nunca esquecer de nenhum detalhe daquela noite perfeita. Ele era um príncipe pra mim, eu estava encantada. A minha paixão por Rony estava esquecida, e quando me dei conta disso me assustei. Eu não havia escrito nada sobre isso, eu não deveria esquecer! Então os lábios de Vitor vieram sobre os meus, e eu esqueci minha paixão por Rony mais uma vez.

Era meu primeiro beijo. Eu tinha que prestar atenção em cada detalhe para não esquecer jamais, não perderia nenhum detalhe, para relatar para minhas as netas com uma perfeita exatidão o meu perfeito primeiro beijo.

Eu decorei cada detalhe da cena como se estivesse observando de fora, com se visse um filme trouxa, uma comédia romântica trouxa onde tudo da certo no final.

Mas o ano não terminou perfeito, Voldemort voltara e, a guerra viria logo.

O meu quinto ano me deu tanto medo que eu quis esquecê-lo. Mas como eu tenho ainda mais medo de esquecer, não esqueci. Tentei ajudar Harry, e tentava ignorar minha paixão imbecil pelo Rony, que afinal só havia sido esquecida na noite do meu primeiro beijo, para ser lembrada com ainda mais intensidade. Ainda ajudei a Gina a esquecer o que sentia pelo Harry, mas ela esqueceu sozinha eu só a apoiei porque a admirava, ela tinha coragem de esquecer!

Então chegou esse ano, o sexto, o mais difícil, a guerra iminente, o Harry e a Gina juntos (afinal, ela não teve coragem) e Lilá e Rony juntos. Meu coração doía. Pedia desesperadamente para que eu esquecesse o ruivo que morava há tanto tempo no meu coração. Mas eu não tinha coragem.

Um dia, um belo primeiro domingo do outono, o último quente até a primavera voltar. Os dois casais passeavam juntos por Hogsmade; eu passeava pelos corredores de Hogwarts tentando desesperadamente fazer algo que eu pudesse me lembrar, onde haviam parado minhas aventuras? Parecia que ficavam somente nas minhas lembranças.

De repente, vi Malfoy andando rapidamente, decidi segui-lo, quem sabe me trouxesse alguma aventura? E eu ainda teria o mérito de tê-la feita sozinha. Tirei os meus sapatos, impecavelmente limpos, para não fazer barulho, e tirei as meias-fina s ¾ , não queria que elas rasgassem ou sujassem; pela primeira vez em Hogwarts eu sentia o chão gelado de pedras, isso me deu uma sensação parecida com liberdade, na época não identifiquei, até aquele momento, nunca havia sido livre, mas hoje, eu tenho certeza, era liberdade, ou pelo menos algo muito semelhante a isso.

Segui-o silenciosamente, muitas vezes ele olhou pra trás e muitas vezes eu me escondi na virada do corredor ou atrás de uma armadura ou estátua. Pelo que percebi, íamos em direção à torre de astronomia. O que ele faria lá em plena tarde?

Mas no mesmo momento que pensei isso, ao virar o corredor percebi que ele havia sumido, estressada, dei meia volta, aquele chão gelado começava a me irritar de repente.

Sentei no chão, me irritei mais, o chão parecia ainda mais gelado. Estava pondo meus sapatos, sem as meias, e eu ficava mais irritada, porque pra mim, sapatos sem meia eram algo inexistente. Um riso sarcástico e um olhar cínico surgiram da esquina do corredor, e logo Malfoy aparecia. E eu lembro exatamente das palavras dele:

"Achei que você gostasse de brincar de esconde-esconde, pelo menos parecia estar gostando do pega-pega"

O ignorei, era a melhor coisa que eu poderia fazer.

Ele sentou do meu lado.

"Por que estava me seguindo?"

Continuei calada, fechava cuidadosamente o fecho do meu sapato esquerdo, que era o mesmo lado que ele estava. Tentei me levantar, ele me segurou pelo punho. Eu o olhei naqueles olhos perfeitamente cinzas.

"Não estava te seguindo"

"Então você resolveu andar descalça, por Hogwarts só porque te deu vontade?"

"Sim."

"Eu não acredito."

"Por que não?"

"Porque a Srta. Perfeição não andaria assim, é imperfeito."

Eu desvencilhei meu punho das mãos dele, levantei e sai, transtornada.

Entretanto, houve algo que me assustou, o fato que eu simplesmente não esquecia por um segundo do toque de nossas peles, eu só havia a tocado uma vez, quando o soquei no terceiro ano, mas minha mão já estava quente demais, assim como o rosto dele, nos dois não estávamos nas nossas costumeiras temperaturas, então, o fato era que nossas peles haviam se tocado pela primeira vez e eu, detalhista e perfeccionista, percebi na hora que a pele dele era quente demais, chegando a ser desconfortável, a minha sempre foi morna.

Estava ficando irritante a forma como todos os momentos eu lembrava desse toque e como eu gostava de lembrar, na verdade, por mais difícil que seja admitir, eu gosto de lembrar _até hoje._

E isso me assustava porque, lembrando disso o tempo todo eu já não lembrava todas as coisas. Na quarta-feira seguinte àquele toque, eu o encontrei, andando pelos mesmos corredores do outro dia, bem dessa vez eu o seguiria corretamente, tirei os sapatos, e as meias-finas ¾ . E o segui, e no mesmo corredor ele sumiu e no mesmo corredor eu me frustrei, e no mesmo corredor e fui por meus sapatos, e no mesmo corredor ele sentou ao meu lado.

"Algum dia brincaremos de esconde-esconde, eu já cansei desse pega-pega".

Ele estava muito próximo de mim, nossas pernas se tocavam e isso me matava. Porque mesmo coberta por pano, ele era quente e eu fria ao contato do chão gelado, mas bem onde nos tocávamos, minha pele ficava subitamente quente_. E eu gostava disso._

Tentei me levantar, sem respondê-lo, torcendo (mesmo que inconscientemente) para que ele me impedisse. Ele me impediu. Segurou na minha mão. É, eu teria mais coisas para lembrar.

"Sabe, Srtas. perfeitas não deixam as pessoas falando sozinhas."

"Eu não estou vendo nenhuma pessoa."

Ele riu. Mais uma coisa para eu lembrar. O riso dele me fazia cócegas na barriga.

"Então admite se achar perfeita?"

"Admite que não é uma pessoa?"

"Sabe, nem tudo que é perfeito é bom, tente ser mais imprevisível, você vai gostar."

E ele saiu. Deixando-me sentada, sozinha, naquele corredor gelado, me levantei depressa e tomei o caminho oposto.

Eu nem preciso dizer que eu me lembrei muito mais dele, e muito menos das outras coisas, era engraçado que eu, de repente, me esquecesse das coisas banais que antes eu queria sempre saber, por exemplo, como o Rony preferia ficar com a Lilá a mim, na verdade, eu até esquecia que eles estavam juntos.

Exatamente uma semana depois do primeiro toque, eu estava andando pelos corredores à toa, pensava na risada do Malfoy. Que apareceu do outro corredor, me viu, e deu o seu sorriso cínico. E eu me lembraria desse sorriso porque ele era muito mais maroto do que cínico. Ele ia aprontar, e eu estava certa.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Sua meia está rasgada."

Olhei pra baixo, já indo verificar, mas não havia nada, ia protestar com ele por ter me enganado, mas não deu tempo, quando percebi, ele me puxava pela cintura e me fazia sentar no chão. Mais uma coisa para lembrar, a minha barriga se contorcia quando ele a tocava.

"Por que fez isso?"

"Por que não tem outra maneira de brincarmos de esconde-esconde."

Dizendo isso ele retirou meus sapatos. O que estava acontecendo? Eu não entendia, mas por alguma razão, eu não tinha medo, mesmo que Harry dissesse que ele era um Comensal, eu não conseguia ter medo e nem ser perfeita com ele, nem esquecê-lo. Ele tirou meus sapatos, e eu fiquei com cócegas, ele riu e eu fiquei com cócegas na barriga, e sorri, bem pouco, mas sorri. Ele se levantou com meus sapatos na mão, e saiu correndo, eu sai correndo atrás dele. Esqueci de tirar as meias.

Procurei por alguns corredores, mas não o encontrei. Comecei a ficar angustiada. Procurei pelas salas próximas. Nada. Comecei a ficar angustiada e irritada. Procurei pelos corredores do domingo passado. Nada. Estava angustiada irritada e raivosa. Entrei em uma sala qualquer, sentei em uma cadeira qualquer, então notei minhas meias estavam sujas e rasgadas, as tirei com raiva e joguei em algum lugar da sala. Ai ele apareceu, rindo e, de repente, eu esqueci que estava com raiva dele, e ri também.

Deus, o que estava acontecendo?

"Você demorou."

"É que eu me esqueci de tirar as meias."

"Ainda bem que eu te lembrei de tirar os sapatos."

Ele estava tão próximo de mim, aqueles olhos perfeitamente cinzas, me hipnotizando, mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não poderia respondê-lo. Eu me esqueci de pensar, mas não me deu medo.

Eu ouvi o som de algo caindo no chão, vi que eram meus sapatos olhei de novo pra ele, ele estava cada vez mais próximo. Eu ri. Ele me beijou.

E a partir desse momento, eu nunca mais pude esquecê-lo, nem por um minuto.

Mas eu esquecia todas outras coisas. Completamente; Harry e Rony até desistiram de entender o que se passava comigo. Era tão bom, porque de repente eu me esquecia de fazer as lições, esquecia de estar sempre presente com meus dois melhores amigos, esquecia da minha paixão imbecil por Rony. E eu não tinha medo de esquecer tudo isso.

Nos encontrávamos aos sábados. Ele decidiu que não poderia me ver domingo. E eu aceitei, o que precisava era vê-lo, qualquer que fosse o dia estaria bom.

Porque o riso dele me fazia cócegas na barriga, o leve toque da pele tão quente dele arrepiava todos os meus cabelos da nuca, o perfume dele... Bem agora eu sabia que era esse o perfume que sentiria de uma poção "_felix felicis_".

Em um dos nossos encontros eu perguntei pra ele o por quê disso.

"O que você acha?"

"Que temos alguns distúrbios mentais, até pouco tempo atrás nos odiávamos."

"Eu nunca odiei você, porque a única razão que eu teria pra te odiar seria a vontade de ser você e, bem, eu detesto perfeição"

"Então por que está comigo agora?"

"Você não é perfeita."

"Você dizia que sim."

"É, mas isso foi antes de eu te tornar imperfeita"

Olhei pros meus pés, estava descalça, sempre ficava assim perto dele. Eu sorri. Ele tinha razão.

"Eu gosto do seu sorriso. Você deveria sorrir mais vezes."

"Mas eu sempre sorrio quando estou com você."

"Mas não quando eu te olho de longe."

"Você me olha de longe?"

"Tanto quanto você me olha."

"Então você me olha bastante."

Rimos. Deus sabe o quanto eu gostava de nossos momentos assim.

"Sorria mais."

"Eu não tenho tanto motivos para sorrir quando estou longe de você, Draco."

"Então pense em mim e sorria, Granger."

Eu sorri pra ele, e ele sorriu pra mim, ele me abraçou e me beijou. Deus, eu já o amava.

No natal, ele ficou em Hogwarts, e eu também. E foi ótimo porque ficamos mais tempo juntos, e até ouso dizer que foram os nossos melhores momentos juntos.

Entretanto, conforme o ano passava, ele ficava mais distante, seu riso foi ficando cada vez mais raro, seu sorriso mais falso, e seus olhos perfeitamente cinzas menos brilhantes, ele estava ficando cada vez mais distante de mim. E isso era doloroso e eu não conseguia esquecer.

De repente, todo o meu medo de esquecer voltou com força, eu tinha medo que essas lembranças me apagassem tudo da memória, então eu percebi que já havia esquecido tudo que eu não queria esquecer. Eu já não lembrava com exatidão o meu primeiro beijo. E nem lembrava quando esqueci Rony, e nem nada, e eu fiquei mais assustada ainda porque parecia que Malfoy estava me esquecendo.

Então, em um sábado de abril, meu mundo caiu aos pedaços; estávamos na sala do nosso primeiro beijo, normalmente nos encontrávamos lá, era um bom refugio, ninguém nos incomodava e poderíamos ficar sem que ninguém descobrisse, mantendo o nosso segredo.

"Hermione..."

Era a primeira vez que ele me chamava assim e, ao invés de ficar contente, fiquei preocupada, porque eu sei que ele gosta de Granger, não de Hermione, algo viria. E eu estava certa.

"Você é perfeita. Sempre foi."

"Não, eu sou imperfeita, você me tornou assim, e é assim que eu gosto."

Ele me abraçou e afundou seu rosto em meus cabelos, estávamos sentados no chão.

"Não, você não gosta, você gosta de ser perfeita e ter tudo perfeito, assim como gosta de lembrar de tudo..."

Ele estava certo, afinal, eu não mudara. Mas eu nunca contei nada disso pra ele, é bom saber que ele me conhecia bem o suficiente sem ter que me perguntar. Era por isso que eu o amava.

"Eu não sou perfeito, Hermione."

"É perfeito pra mim."

"Não, não sou."

Ele me olhou, seus olhos estavam um pouco azulados, já não eram perfeitamente cinzas. Algo estava muito errado.

"Eu digo que é."

"Hermione, eu não sou perfeito pra você, por isso não vamos mais nos ver."

Você já caiu de um precipício? Eu já, quando ele falou cada uma dessas palavras. E doeu.

"Fale a verdade"

Minhas palavras devem ter saído em um tom estranho, cada célula do meu ser se controlava para não cair em lagrimas, não queria chorar na frente dele.

"Essa é a verdade."

"Não, não é, se fosse, você jamais teria começado isso."

"Granger, eu não posso dizer a verdade, não quero ver você chorar."

"E por que eu choraria?"

"Porque você não suportaria saber que a pessoa que você ama, ama outra pessoa."

Eu fiquei de pé e procurei os meus sapatos, sentei do outro lado da sala e puis minhas meias-finas ¾ . Sairia de lá perfeita porque é assim que eu gosto. Ele veio até a minha frente.

"Eu não te amo."

Eu disse, omitindo todo o meu sacrifício de falar aquelas palavras.

"Mentira. Vai ser melhor pra você, o Weasley está solteiro, você pode dar uma chance à ele agora."

Eu estava muito ocupada prendendo os meus sapatos, não o respondi, afivelei meu sapato esquerdo e me levantei fui até a porta, e desejei que ele me parasse, mas ele não me parou. Ele não disse nada. Eu abri a porta. Ele continuou calado. Eu fui para o corredor, ele não me seguiu. Eu fui pro meu quarto, e eu chorei.

Por muito tempo não deixei ninguém se aproximar, me afastei dos meus amigos, Gina, Harry e Rony me procuravam, mas eu não conseguia se quer olhá-los só dizia que eu estava com problemas e que precisava resolvê-los sozinha. Eles não entediam, mas cansaram de não ter respostas minhas, minhas notas caíram e todos se perguntavam o que aconteceu com Hermione Granger.

Meu maior medo se realizara. Eu havia esquecido tudo. Tudo menos Ele. E eu deixara de ser perfeita, não era mais uma aluna exemplo, e meus sapatos estavam sujos, eu até andava com meias rasgadas. Deus, o que aconteceu comigo?

Um dia o vi de mãos dadas com uma garota sonserina. Senti muita raiva. Então era aquela que ele amava? A raiva é um sentimento forte. Ela pode mudar as pessoas. E ela me mudou, ou me fez voltar ao que era, eu ainda não tenho certeza.

Limpei meus sapatos e joguei fora as meias rasgadas. Voltei a fazer todas as lições, voltei a tirar as notas máximas, voltei a aproveitar o dia com meus amigos, só não voltei a sorrir, mesmo que ele nunca tenha se quer me amado ele gostava do meu sorriso, e eu não sorriria, porque ele pensaria que eu estava pensando nele.

E eu me lembrei de todas as coisas que havia esquecido, e era assim que eu queria que fosse, não queria deixar vestígios de que ele passou pela minha vida. Eu estava disposta a esquecê-lo. Por completo.

Porém, hoje as coisas mudaram. Eu quero esquecer. Eu preciso esquecer tudo que passei com ele, e esquecer definitivamente, porque eu sei que algo vai acontecer hoje, e eu sei que se eu lembrar de como a risada dele me faz cócegas tão gostosas na barriga, eu não vou ter coragem de seguir em frente. E eu sei de tudo isso porque ele me chamou de Hermione, hoje.

Eu estava a caminho da biblioteca, quando uma porta se abriu no corredor e dela surgiu um Draco Malfoy, seus olhos muito mais azuis do que cinzas. Imperfeitos.

"Granger..."

Ele me puxou para dentro da sala, era uma sala vazia, com um tapete no meio, bem, eu não teria que sentar no chão gelado e isso era um bom começo, acho que ele entendeu isso e pediu para que eu sentasse, eu sentei. Não tirei meus sapatos.

Ele se sentou na minha frente e pegou nas minhas mãos, as coisas haviam mudado, minha mão estava irritantemente quente e a dele, morna.

"Hermione, eu só quero que me perdoe."

"Pelo o que?"

"Por mentir pra você."

"Quando você mentiu?"

"Quando disse que amava outra pessoa."

Um sorriso se fez no meu rosto, bem leve, mas ainda um sorriso

"Por que você mentiu?"

"Para que você me odiasse, e assim me esquecesse, pra não se odiar pelo o que eu vou fazer hoje."

Então ele me beijou, assim, do nada, e eu correspondi porque toda a raiva que eu sentia dele se transformou em saudade. E eu tinha plena consciência que precisava daquele beijo, tão calmo, tão doce, eu realmente precisava daquele beijo. Deus, eu o amo.

Ficamos talvez por horas, ou talvez poucos minutos, ou ainda segundos naquele beijo, mas foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. Ele me olhou, seus olhos perfeitamente cinzas. E ainda próximo de mim falou baixinho.

"Só quero ficar hoje, aqui, com você."

Então deitou-se do meu lado, e ficou me olhando, e eu fiquei olhando pra ele. E ele me refugiou no seu abraço, e eu realmente quis que o mundo se acabasse naquela hora, pois eu morreria em um estado perfeito de felicidade. Eu fechei meus olhos,e adormeci sentido o coração dele bater, e estava acelerado.

Quando acordei, ele não estava mais lá, colocou uma almofada em seu lugar. Eu quis chorar, de alguma forma eu sabia que aquilo era uma despedida. Tinha um bilhete.

"_Eu sei que vai me odiar depois de hoje._

_Por isso me dei ao luxo de te ter em meus braços mais uma vez, só pra eu ter certeza que estava desistindo da melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Não vou te pedir perdão pelo que farei hoje, não há perdão para isso._

_Desculpe tê-la tornada imperfeita, eu sei o quanto você não queria ser assim, mas você não me aceitaria se fosse perfeita e eu precisava que você me aceitasse de alguma forma._

_Adeus Hermione_

_P.S: É melhor que você tente se esquecer isso_

_D.M"_

Eu queria chorar, mas não conseguia, meus olhos estavam secos de alguma forma. Eu sai da sala, e mal virei o corredor, encontrei Harry, apressado, com um frasco nas mãos. Algo iria acontecer hoje, e ele queria que Gina, Rony e eu estivéssemos preparados. Sumiu tão rápido quanto chegou.

No frasco tinha a "_Felix Felices_", eu vi aquele líquido dourado balançar no pequeno frasco, e mesmo tampado, eu senti o cheiro de Draco; Harry me deu também o Mapa do Maroto, e falou para eu vigiar Malfoy. Céus, o que estava acontecendo? Eu prometi a Harry que vigiaria, e prometi a Harry que chamaria o pessoal da AD se precisasse, e também jurei que Gina e Rony saberiam de tudo que eu acabava de saber. Transmiti a mensagem de Harry aos Ruivos, e nós esperamos que algo acontecesse.

A pior parte foi que aconteceu.

Tente entender, eu, no âmago do meu ser, desejava profundamente que essa fosse somente mais uma das inúmeras acusações sem sentido contra o Malfoy, mas quando vi o nome _Malfoy _saindo da sala precisa e junto dele nomes de comensais da morte. Eu quis morrer de chorar, olhei para os dois ruivos que me olhavam pasmos. E mostrei o mapa cada um de nós bebeu um gole da poção, eles começaram a correr, já para impedir os comensais de atacar Hogwarts, eu usei o Galeão da AD para chamar os membros, no final só apareceram Luna e Neville, como sempre.

Tentei avisar os professores, eu estava fazendo o máximo possível para que eu adiasse meu encontro com os comensais e com o Malfoy, estava morrendo de medo, mas provavelmente a _Felix Felices_ estava tendo efeito, pois ao final dos meus passos, eu estava no _nosso_ corredor, e ele estava lá como se me esperasse, e eu tentei correr, porque estava com medo.

"Hermione"

Ele me segurou pela cintura.

"Como você pode?"

Ele estava com expressões cansadas.

"Eu fui obrigado a fazer isso"

De repente eu senti arder o braço dele que estava na minha cintura. Ele olhou para mim. Ele arregaçou as mangas. E eu vomitei quase que imediatamente. Lá estava a Marca Negra, tão cruel, tão viva.

Eu estava com nojo, nojo de mim mesma por ter me envolvido com alguém que ousasse ter aquela marca no corpo.

Ele pareceu compreender o meu nojo. Deu um sorriso fraco, como alguém que acaba de se conformar que vai pra forca.

"Eu queria dizer adeus."

"Eu não quero o seu adeus."

Quando nos decepcionamos com alguém, temos a mania de maltratar essa pessoa, só para que ela sinta um pouco da dor que estamos sentindo. A decepção é cruel.

"Eu não queria isso."

Ele me disse com o seu tom mais triste, eu olhei em seus olhos, cansada de encarar o chão, e eles estavam perfeitamente azuis. E acho que isso me fez entender, ele realmente não tinha culpa, porque, se ele estivesse fingindo, seus olhos estariam perfeitamente cinzas, como sempre gostei, porque mentir era da natureza dele, assim como seus olhos cinza; mas só eu sabia que, se seus olhos estavam azuis havia um problema.

Quando dei por mim, ele já tinha saído, eu não suportaria não me despedir dele. Corri.

E eu o achei, porque dessa vez ele não estava brincando.

E eu o abracei e disse adeus, porque eu repentinamente sabia o que aquela noite significava.

Ele beijou minha testa. Afagou os meus cabelos. Olhou em meus olhos. Deu seu último beijo. Segurou as minhas mãos e as olhou com cuidado. Deu um passo para trás. Me olhou novamente. Mais dois passos, uma mão já estava solta. Olhou para minhas mãos, e depois para os olhos. Mais um passo, agora ele estava de costas para mim, mas eu ainda o tinha. Ele ainda segurava minha mão. Mais um passo, ele soltou, e ele começou a correr.

Ele não olhou pra trás.

E eu continuei parada, porque eu sabia que ali era o meu lugar.

Seus passos terminaram de ecoar.

Uma lagrima caiu dos meus olhos. Outra caiu logo em seguida, mais algumas caíram. Eu respirei. E andei na direção contrária.

Minha primeira batalha estava me esperando.

Corri. Minha varinha em punho, fui onde os barulhos mais altos estavam, de repente vi membros d'A Ordem da Fênix. Fui naquela direção.

Gritei feitiços. Escapei de outros. Na verdade, eu nem sei descrever. Eu agia por puro impulso, minha mente, assim como meu coração, continuavam no mesmo corredor, onde eu o vi pela última vez.

Então todo o emaranhado de lembranças da batalha foram apagados da minha mente. Eu os esqueci tão rápido, que na verdade, acho que nem cheguei a lembrar.

E eu não tive medo de esquecer.

Tudo que me lembro é que vi Malfoy e Snape correndo pelos gramados, fui até lá, e Harry estava ajudando Hagrid a apagar o incêndio em sua casa.

Então eu ouvi as palavras de Harry, tão fraco.

"Snape Matou Dumbledore"

Essas palavras ecoaram tão fraco em minha mente, na verdade, ainda estão ecoando.

Porque tudo isso acabou não faz uma hora.

E eu estou aqui enfrentado o meu maior medo, numa esperança que, quando eu coloque o ponto final nesse pergaminho, com esse ponto final eu esqueça os sapatos, os corredores e os olhos perfeitamente cinzas.

Deus sabe, eu cansei de ser perfeita.


End file.
